Where the Wind Takes Us
by jessicalove93
Summary: The 4th Shinobi War had ended and Sasuke couldn't help but honor his brother's last wish. The Shinobi of Konoha realized that Sasuke's loyalties were with them and gave him the opportunity to return, however, Sasuke wasn't ready to return just yet. While on his journey, he encounters a familiar chakra that he couldn't help but follow... Sasuxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, any of its characters, etc.

This is only an introduction to the story that i'm currently writing. Depending on if readers want more, i might continue it. So please let me know if you like it so far! (:

**Introduction -**

Every muscle in her body ached more than she could imagine. Her eyes fluttered open only to meet a pair of obsidian orbs.

"Finally awake eh Hikari?"

"Uchiha," the girl spat out.

The raven-haired boy only smirked.

"You abandon me years ago. I thought you'd be up to something better than living life as a whore."

Hikari tensed up. Despite her aching muscles, she quickly got up.

"What are you doing?" the boy questioned. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"I'm leaving," she calmly stated. "Why would I sit here and get insulted when you obviously know nothing about me."

The boy's stoic demeanor didn't change. Her words didn't faze him the least bit.

"What are you going to do? Go back to the streets? Seduce more men? Is that how you make your living nowadays?"

Within a blink of an eye, the girl had rammed the dark haired boy up against the wall with sheer strength that you wouldn't expect from a girl of that stature.

"Still as naïve and assuming as always. You're still nothing but a kid Sasuke."

Despite his unchanging face, those words hurt a little. He slowly glanced over Hikari. Although she still regarded him as a kid, he could see she was far from a child. The last time he saw her, they were only 11, and look at her now. Her twiggy legs and knobby knees have grown slender and long. Her chest was far from flat and her body was that of a woman. Gentle features and soft curves.

Hikari noticed his roaming eyes.

"What are you," she saw his eyes drift towards her bust. Her form fitting tank top exposed noticeable cleavage.

"You pervert," she hissed.

Sasuke couldn't help but allow a blush to creep up onto his cheeks, but it wasn't his fault. Sure he was this powerful ninja with a bunch of girls who would always be after him, but his experience with girls was very limited. He never had time for them.

Hikari released her grip on Sasuke, allowing his feet to touch the ground; her muscles still tense.

"Where did you find me," she questioned.

"You were passed out in the forest," Sasuke stated.

He knew that was a complete lie. The truth was that Sasuke had sighted Hikari about a month ago in Iwagakure. He couldn't help but follow her.

* * *

It had been almost two years since the 4th Great Ninja War had ended. Sasuke came in intending to end Konoha once and for all, but after seeing the corpse of his brother in battle, he couldn't help but remember what Itachi sacrificed. The memories of what Itachi stood for came flooding back into his mind and that was the defining moment when Sasuke realized where his loyalties lay. The war was bloody. Many lives were lost and Konoha suffered many damages, but in the end, the Village Hidden in the Leaves survived. The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf saw the vigor that Sasuke fought with in attempts to protect his former home, and with that, they welcomed him back with the condition that he remain under surveillance if not in prison until complete trust was gained back. He would also be subjected to certain fines and services that would not be small due to his past as a rouge shinobi. Sasuke remembered Sakura standing there hoping he would return as well as Naruto's hand extended out to welcome him back with a handshake. It was all falling together but he couldn't. He had done too much to return now. He didn't understand himself yet and he needed to before he was to return. At that moment, Sasuke turned around and told them he couldn't. Not yet, at least.

"I'll be back when I'm ready," he muttered.

"Don't take too long teme!" Naruto shouted.

With a smirk on his face, Sasuke walked away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves unsure about when he would return.

After that, Sasuke traveled. From Tea Country to Water Country, to Lightning Country and Wind Country. He made his way all over, enjoying the peace that he had never truly felt in his life. He finally made it to Earth Country. While traveling in Iwagakure, he felt a familiar chakra that he couldn't help but follow. The trail led him towards a woman. He could only see the back of her head, but he could tell she was about the same age as him. Long dark locks covered her head and she was with an older man. Why did she seem so familiar to him? She looked like nothing but a common whore. Her and the man walked into a hotel and Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed.

"Tch, nothing but a prostitute," he spat out.

Despite his discovery, he couldn't curb his curiosity. Somehow she seemed familiar. So he continued to follow her during his stay in Iwagakure. The next couple of days, she was with a different man. They didn't go to a hotel, but it definitely looked as if they were going on dates. Once again, the man was significantly older than her. Then finally, one day, Sasuke saw her face. She looked delicate. Her skin was fair and her dark locks beautifully framed her face. Her eyes were a smoldering charcoal color. Those eyes. He automatically knew.

"Hikari," he whispered.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, etc.

Also, I am not that great of a writer. lol. I hope ya'll enjoy the story tho! Feedback is welcome!

**The Meeting-**

Fugaku always pushed Sasuke. The ultimate goal was to make him a mini-Itachi. Sasuke would spend endless hours by the dock practicing his Katon.

5-year-old Sasuke collapsed on the dock, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened his eyes he found a pair of big, charcoal eyes were staring back at him.

"Are you alive?" the girl questioned.

Sasuke sat up and nodded.

"Good!" she exclaimed. "That last one was amazing! You're getting better everyday!"

"You watch me?" Sasuke stuttered.

The girl slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I hope that's okay with you."

She smiled.

Sasuke felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He looked down at the wooden planks making up the dock as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's fine."

"I'm glad," she began. "Don't worry. I don't watch everyday, only when I have time. You're amazing! I was just passing by today when I saw you fall so I wanted to check to see if you were okay."

"I'm okay," Sasuke mumbled. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Ahh, Sasuke Uchiha finds me familiar," she beamed. "I'm glad you somewhat recognize me. I live right outside the compound! Sometimes I visit my Grandmother. She lives down the street from the little store!"

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Hikari," she beamed. "I already know your name. Everyone does."

Sasuke didn't know if he should feel flattered or what.

"Why do you just watch me Hikari-san? Why don't you train instead of just watch me?"

"Because, I am not a shinobi!" Hikari explained. "I don't like to fight."

Hikari twiddled her thumbs with an innocent expression.

"But my momma says that I'm supposed to start at the Ninja Academy when I turn 7."

Sasuke's expression lit up.

"Me too!" Sasuke exclaimed. "How old are you?"

"I'm 5," Hikari stated.

"Me too," Sasuke grinned.

The days passed and Hikari continued to come watch Sasuke perfect his Katon Goukakyouu no justsu. They made small talk and her smile was always as bright as ever. Although not a fighter, she seemed knowledgeable in many different areas. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and before they knew it, two years had passed by.

Hikari stared up at the sky.

"Hmm, it's getting late. Momma's gonna wonder where I am."

She got up and brushed dirt of her skirt.

"Good night Sasuke!"

Sasuke waved her goodbye and as she turned and left, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Tou-san," Sasuke murmured.

Fugaku looked down at Sasuke with his usual stoic expression.

"A friend, Sasuke?" he questioned.

"Kind of," replied Sasuke. He looked down at the ground, afraid to look his father in the eyes.

Fugaku remained silent for a moment.

"Tou-san?"

"Just pick your friends wisely, Sasuke."

His father proceeded to walk back towards the Uchiha compound with Sasuke straggling behind him.

As the days passed, Sasuke didn't see Hikari anymore. It was strange, especially when she used to come almost everyday and when she didn't, she would always tell him before hand. He had grown accustom to her smile and her presence. Days turned into weeks and Sasuke had grown worried. He refused to admit that he missed her.

"Whatever," he pouted. "She's nothing but a distraction anyways."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up bright and early for his first day at the academy. He excitedly grabbed his things, grabbed lunch from his mother, said goodbye to his brother and father and was on his way.

He excitedly rushed into the classroom only to be met by the stares of a lot of the village girls. He was used to it. The same thing would happen to his brother. He concluded that girls are strange. He saw a bunch of boys laughing, but Sasuke knew he wasn't here to joke around. He was here to be the best. He wouldn't disappoint his father.

The door opened slowly and in peeped the familiar, charcoal eyes of Hikari. She hobbled in and took a seat near the front. Sasuke wondered if she had seen him. And if she did, why hadn't she sat next to him?

Suddenly, the voice of his father echoed in his head.

_Just pick your friends wisely, Sasuke._

Nothing seemed to be wrong with Hikari-chan. There shouldn't be anything wrong with having her as a friend. Hikari said her grandmother lived in the Uchiha compound, which meant that she must be an Uchiha. Sasuke felt as if his father would approve of a friendship between Uchiha.

Iruka-sensei began to do the attendance. Aburame, Shino. –Here. Name after name seemed to pass of sons and daughters from the esteemed clans of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, some better known than others.

Rinha, Hikari.

"Here," she replied with less enthusiasm then he figured. Sasuke then noticed that something was different. From those few days spent together, Sasuke figured her to be an enthusiastic person. She was always smiling, but here in the classroom, she wasn't.

_Rinha_

Sasuke thought to himself. He had never heard of that clan before.

The first day passed slowly. Everything Iruka-sensei went over were things that Sasuke already knew. He didn't need to pay attention. After class had ended, he headed over towards Hikari. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and gazed at him with her charcoal eyes.

"Uchiha," she muttered.

"Where have you been Hikari-chan?" Sasuke questioned. "And why so formal all of a sudden?"

Hikari's eyes darted back and forth, realizing the stares she was receiving from the other girls. She quickly grabbed her bag and began to walk out of the classroom.

"I need to go," she said quietly.

Sasuke followed behind her, eager to hear an explanation of what's been going on. He quickly grabbed his bag and followed her. Her pace was quickening as she heard the young Uchiha trailing behind her.

"Hikari-chan, wait up," he panted. He rashly tugged on her sleeve, causing it to slip off her shoulder, exposing a bruise on her arm. Hikari quickly pulled her jacket back up to cover the mark.

"You didn't see anything Uchiha. You shouldn't talk to me anymore. It's not good for you."

Right as Hikari said that, some boys from the compound were walking our direction.

"Oy! Sasuke-kun! Let's walk home together," yelled one of them.

Sasuke eagerly nodded and turned around to invite Hikari-chan to walk with them, but she was already gone.

* * *

That night, Sasuke was still set on talking to Hikari. He remembered that she lived right outside of the compound. Since there were only few homes that surrounded the Uchiha compound, he decided to take a look. After dinner, Sasuke told his mother that he would be taking a walk and began to explore the outskirts of the Uchiha compound.

As he walked around, he heard a bunch of familiar voices.

"I thought we told you to stay away from Sasuke," someone snarled. "He's too good to be hanging around a mutt like you."

He heard Hikari's voice. He peeped his head around the corner to see three Uchiha surrounding Hikari and another woman.

"I'm sorry. Hikari's still young. She didn't know any better!" pleaded the woman.

"Okaa-san," Hikari interrupted. "It's my fault. Please don't harm my mother."

Hikari stepped in front of her mother, eyes glued to the floor.

One of the Uchiha struck her across the face, causing Sasuke to flinch.

"Your mother's nothing but a whore and you're nothing but a little mutt."

Hikari's eyes stayed glued on the floor.

"I'll stay away from Sasuke. Just please, don't hurt us anymore," begged Hikari.

Sasuke's blood boiled. If anyone had done that to his family, he certainly would've taken action. However, Hikari was never a fighter. She was always too passive for her own good. Was this why she was acting funny? Why she hadn't come see him train for the past couple of weeks. Someone was threatening her and her family just to stay away from him. He knew that the Uchiha was a prestigious clan and that his family was one of the top families, but he never knew that someone would stoop to such lengths in order to keep outsiders out.

Then again, Sasuke realized he knew nothing of Hikari's family. He knew her grandmother was an Uchiha, but why didn't her family live in the compound? Had something happened? She never spoke of her parentage and he remembered that in class, Iruka-sensei said her name was Hikari Rinha. He's never heard of the Rinha clan before. Then again, he's never really heard of anyone who was only half Uchiha..

When he turned his attention back to the scene occurring in front of him, he saw the leader of he trio of Uchiha's grab Hikari by the hair and toss her to the side. Sasuke wanted to move, but his body wouldn't respond. Why couldn't he move? Fear had encompassed his body and all he could do was stand, paralyzed by the fear of what could happen to him.

When the three Uchiha had left the Rinha residence, Sasuke rushed over, extending a hand to Hikari. Hikari met his gaze and had a look of pure terror. She slapped Sasuke's hand away, stood up, and brushed herself off. She then grasped the hand extended out by her mother. Sasuke harbored a hurt expression on his face while just staring at his hand, which lightly stung from Hikari's strike.

"Go away Sasuke," mumbled Hikari.

"But Hikari, can't we just ta-"

"GO AWAY SASUKE."

Hikari's mother intervened.

"Hikari-chan, go inside. I would like a word with Sasuke."

"But mom," protested Hikari.

"No buts Hikari."

And with that, Hikari entered the modest house. Sasuke had noticed that it was a lot smaller than a lot of the homes in the compound and wondered why they were living out here.

"Hello Sasuke," she spoke softly. "My name is Akina Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at her with a dejected expression.

"I'm sorry, I-" he was cut off my Akina.

"It's not your fault," she spoke as she patted Sasuke's raven locks in a comforting manner.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to stay away from my daughter."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel torn at her request.

"But why?" questioned Sasuke.

"Perhaps when you're older, you shall understand. But for now, you should make new friends. I bet you're a popular one. It shouldn't be any trouble for you."

"But.. but .." Sasuke looked up at the woman. Her features, her raven locks, her dark eyes. She was definitely and Uchiha. "You're an Uchiha!"

Sasuke stood there trying to maintain his calm demeanor. But he couldn't help it. Tears were welling up in his eyes and it wouldn't be long before they made their way down his cheeks.

Akina saw the frustration of the young Uchiha.

"It's a little more complicated than that. Good night Sasuke."

Akina walked into her home and shut the door on the child. He didn't understand. He didn't know who she was. What she had done. Sasuke would grow up, only having Hikari as a distant memory. He'll be fine, but now she must explain things to her daughter.

She walked slowly towards the small living room and found her daughter sitting on the couch with a sullen expression on her face.

"Okaa-san, how are we different? Are we not Uchiha?"

Akina looked into the eyes of her child. Honest, innocent eyes filled with tears. Her charcoal eyes, lighter than those of the Uchiha clan, however, framed by the long, raven lashes that Uchiha did possess.

"And why is your last name Uchiha while mine is Rinha. I don't understand it.."

"Hikari," she pulled her child close to her. "This is my fault. You are a Rinha, like your father. Kind, loving, gentle. Be proud of your last name. It's the only part of your father you have left." She paused. "I guess you're old enough to hear the story."

Akina began telling her child the story of her past. Sure there were mistakes, but there were definitely no regrets. The story of her past and the truth about Hikari's father.

* * *

teehee :3

There's gonna be some necessary background before the real plot begins. Hope its not too boring!


	3. The Childhood

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto, its characters, etc!

I hope ya'll enjoy :3 teehee. Also, after all this introduction stuff, I'll start getting to the juicy stuff! lol. Review if you'd like! It makes me happy knowing people are actually reading.

* * *

**The Childhood- **

It all began when Akina was about 16. At that time, she was Akina Uchiha. She was from the prestigious Uchiha clan and was from one of the higher up families. Being from a family of high stature, she was expected to maintain to marry one of the most respectable shinobi in order to create the best chances for breeding yet another shinobi with the Sharingan. Akina Uchiha was engaged to Yusei Uchiha. Yusei was a good shinobi. He excelled compared to other ninja, and was one of the most highly respected up and coming Shinobi in the Uchiha clan. Akina had known Yusei since they were children, but then again, everyone in the Uchiha clan knew each other.

Yusei was a serious young man. He was preoccupied with training and had no time for girls. When he heard that his family had arranged for him to marry Akina, he was ecstatic, despite his serious demeanor. Akina was a beauty and everyone in the village knew it. He expected that she would have been betrothed to a ninja more skilled than he, so when he realized that Akina would be his, he was happy to oblige. They were to marry when Akina turned 18.

However, that's where the story took a turn. Akina had met a man. Daiki Rinha. Akina was out in the woods gathering herbs. Despite the Uchiha being a combative clan, Akina's family specialized in herbal remedies and plants.

Akina had fallen down a small cliff while trying to get a plant. Daiki had found her and healed her using medical ninjutsu. After that meeting, they had fallen in love. They secretly met whenever Daiki was in the area. They also kept contact through letters. Akina had fallen in love and things went dark as she realized she was approaching her 18 birthday. She would soon be married to someone she didn't love.

On the day of her 18th birthday, she had met with Daiki and they had made love for the first time. To Akina, it was magical. She truly loved Daiki. She had never met someone like him. He was strong, yet gentle. He came from the Rinha clan that specialized in medical justsus. He resembled her in the fact that he was not a fighter. Daiki was a kind soul who would never hurt a fly. Daiki also felt the same way. He knew of Akina's engagement, but he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He longed to be with her. He always tried to convince her to allow him to talk to her parents, but she refused knowing that it was pointless.

The day of Akina's 18th birthday, Yusei had waited for her to return from her "plant gathering trip." She was taking a while, so he decided to go look for her and walk her back. He heard mumbling within the trees and decided to check it out.

There he saw Akina. Naked. Next to that man. With his light grey eyes and dark hair, he was not an Uchiha. He was unfamiliar. He was an outsider. He watched for a while and watched as Akina gazed at him lovingly. She had never had such a look in her eyes when around Yusei. This infuriated him. Before he knew it, he had a kunai out and his Sharingan activated. He ran towards Daiki and attacked. Daiki was not a fighter and also was in a compromising position, so he did his best to combat Yusei's moves, but Yusei obviously outpowered him. Within minutes, Daiki was dead. Yusei tossed Akina over his shoulder and brought her back to the village.

That night, her family disowned her. Her father struck her multiple times and she was banished from the compound.

* * *

She continued to live a sad life while specializing in plants, concocting herbal medicines and ointments for a living. A few months later, she discovered her pregnancy. She placed her hands on her abdomen.

_Daiki's child._

The fact that she was pregnant with Daiki's child gave her hope. She swore she would be strong. She swore she would protect this child that her love gave her. This child would be all that she ever had left of him. She couldn't afford to live her life in sadness any longer.

She gave birth to Hikari. Hikari Rinha.

She raised her child to be a polite child, teaching her knowledge of plants and herbs in addition to the few, simple medical jutsu techniques at a young age. Her father was a medical ninja. She should carry on his legacy. The only remnants of her past lover is the daughter. Every time she gazes into her daughter's charcoal eyes, she's reminded of the man she loved.

She was no longer an Uchiha. Her daughter and her were those of the Rinha clan, a clan of medical ninja's not native to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She would never be considered Uchiha. Not after what she had done. She had disgraced her family. Soiled the purity of her clan. She also broke Yusei's heart as well as her parents.

The Uchiha would always regard her as the whore to sully the pure bloodline and her daughter as the mutt who could never be considered a true Uchiha.

* * *

"You must be ashamed to have me as your mother," Akina stated sadly.

After her mother's story, Hikari glanced at her hands. She was a mutt. Keeping the Uchiha bloodline pure was one of the top priorities of the clan. She could see what the three Uchiha that threatened her were saying. She was impure. She didn't deserve to hang out with Uchiha, let alone, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hikari placed a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Okaa-san. You did the right thing."

Akina looked at her daughter, confused and distraught.

"You went against everyone for true love. I hope that one day, I'll find someone I love as much as that.."

Akina held her daughter close to her.

"Oy, Hikari-chan. I'm lucky to have such a kind daughter," expressed Akina. "Do you like Sasuke?"

Hikari felt a tint of pink make their way to her cheeks. She glanced down at the floor, hiding her embarrassment. How had her mother known?

Akina let out a small giggle.

"A mother knows," she stated.

"It doesn't matter," mumbled Hikari. "I'll stay away from him. All the girls at the academy are all over him anyways. He wouldn't even bother. Especially not now."

"He is a handsome one," her mother teased. "But don't worry, you're young. You'll find your true love someday and he'll be better than a stuck up Uchiha."

"But mom," Hikari interjected. "What if I'm in love with a stuck up Uchiha. I don't care that he only thinks of training and that he's cocky and think's he's the coolest person ever. To me, he's not an Uchiha. He's just plain, old Sasuke.."

Hikari's face turned beet red as she realized her slip. She had just spoken unintentionally about the secret crush she harbored on the raven-haired boy for the past two years.

"Well, then I am not one to stop true love."

Her mother gently squeezed Hikari's arm.

"If you really feel strongly about him, then I will not stop you."

Hikari felt so torn. She knew Sasuke meant a lot to her, but then again, he meant a lot to a bunch of the girls at the academy too. There was no way she knew that she meant any more to him than one of those fan girls. She also didn't want to cause any more trouble for her mother. She glanced down at the floor.

"He doesn't mean that much," whispered Hikari.

She had to do what was best for her family. She figured Sasuke would eventually fade into her past.

* * *

The first couple of days at the academy passed by slowly. Almost painfully slowly. There was obvious tension between her and Sasuke, but he stayed away from her and she kept her distance from him. Weeks passed and months passed, but it was difficult for her to just let Sasuke slip into her past, especially when he was always getting the highest marks in the academy. Girls would gush over him and boys would always be talking about how they want to beat him. Teachers would rave about his intelligence. There was always someone talking about Sasuke.

_Oh Sasuke's so cute! _

_Sasuke's so smart!_

_Sasuke's amazingly strong for his age!_

However, Hikari wasn't completely overshadowed by Sasuke. Hikari, although she was horrible at taijutsu, she was quite intelligent for her age. She studied plants and excelled in all the kunoichi classes.

The Kunoichi classes consisted of classes that taught flower arrangement, tea ceremony, and other tasks that would be necessary for undercover missions. Hikari possessed a grace that was way beyond her years. Contrary to her beliefs, Sasuke did notice her. He noticed her everyday. Her somber expression made him miss her even more, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore. All he could do was train. He was determined to get stronger to earn his father's respect as well as the respect of the clan. Then eventually, he would be able to have Hikari back in his life and no one would be able to say anything.

* * *

After class one day, Sasuke was on his way home. He had to be sneaky about it if he wanted to avoid all the rabid fan girls that constantly followed him. He decided it was still early and that he wanted to get some training in. He made his way to the forest path that lead to the training ground that he always used. When he finally made it to the training ground, he saw that there was someone already there, but it didn't look like they were training. He squinted his eyes only to see the dark locks of hair that he knew so well. She turned her head around to expose her charcoal eyes.

"Hikari," he whispered.

Hikari's eyes saddened. She turned around to pick the plant she was eyeing and preceded to leave. Sasuke couldn't just let her walk away though. He grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"I will become strong. Then no one can keep me away from you."

Hikari glanced down at the floor.

"Don't be stupid," she spoke as broke free of his grasp and walked away.

That night was the night of the Uchiha massacre.

Everyone was killed, except for Sasuke.

He figured that he was alone now. Itachi had killed them all. Sasuke was in the waiting room of the hospital, covered in a thick blanket. He was waiting for the Hokage to come and talk to him.

He saw the Hokage walk into the room, however, there was a small figure following behind him.

It was Hikari. How was she not killed in the massacre? What happened to her? Sure she didn't live in the compound, but she was Uchiha nonetheless.

Her eyes, usually so full of emotion, were dull and lifeless.

Sasuke got up and placed his blanket over her. He pulled her in closely and both of them cried quietly together.

Hikari, although half Uchiha, she was a Rinha. However, her mother on the other hand was a full-blooded Uchiha despite being shunned from the clan. Sasuke thought he was alone, but Hikari was in the same situation.

"Hikari-chan," spoke Sasuke. "I will get stronger. I'll protect you. I'll kill Itachi."

Hikari gazed up at Sasuke.

"Itachi did this?" she questioned.

Sasuke nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks. It was painful for him to admit.

* * *

Although the Hokage insisted on having them under the care of a guardian, the both of them refused. Hikari and Sasuke decided to live together, taking care of one another. However, they didn't tell anyone. Hikari knew that Sasuke was popular and she refused to even acknowledge Sasuke at school. She was smart enough to avoid the crazy girls at the academy.

They began to grow up and before they had known, 4 years had passed. Sasuke was always cold and stoic at the academy, but once he was home, he could show his true colors to Hikari. She was his safe haven.

Hikari continued her studies on plants and herbs. She wanted to make her mother and father proud. She wanted to be able to create herbal remedies that would help shinobi in the future. She enjoyed the Kunoichi classes, but failed to improve in taijutsu. Her ninjutsu and genjutsu continued to remain a little below average; it just wasn't what she was truly interested in.

Sasuke on the other hand excelled in everything. He was a prodigy; a true Uchiha.

"Hikari-chan," Sasuke mumbled.

Hikari turned her head to meet Sasuke's smouldering gaze.

"Why can't I talk to you outside of our house? It's annoying especially when I need to ask you something. I need to wait till we get back home.."

"I don't want to have to deal with those girls at school," she articulated. "It's troublesome."

Sasuke just nodded. He knew that she was speaking the truth. Those girls at the academy could cause a lot of trouble if both he and Hikari didn't play their cards right.

Hikari still had feelings for Sasuke, but after the massacre, it just didn't seem like the appropriate time for a full on love confession. Also, she saw how the fan girls annoyed him. She didn't want him to find her annoying. She didn't want to be a burden on him. The best thing she could do was to keep her feelings to herself and be there for him as the friend he much needed.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up but realized that there was something off about this morning. Usually Hikari would be up before him and breakfast would be cooking. He realized that there was no smell of breakfast in the air. Puzzled, he made his way to HIkari's room and knocked on the door.

"Hikari," he bellowed.

No answer.

"Hikari!"

Sasuke knocked on the door vigorously, but still there was no answer.

"Tch. She must be sleeping in."

With that he rolled his eyes and left for school.

Despite Sasuke's beliefs, Hikari was up. She sat in her room, which was currently a disheveled mess. She dug through her belongings and grabbed what was essential. Some clothes, some money that she saved up the past couple years, and a small locket. Inside the locket were two photographs. On one side was a picture of her and her mother. On the other side was a picture of her and Sasuke. She clutched the small locket in her hand and grabbed the rest of her belongings as she made her way to towards the village gate. She had already told the Hokage she was leaving. Despite his opposition, she felt the need to go. Sarutobi-sama wanted her to stay and graduate from the academy. He wished that she would at least be a Genin, but she knew that staying at the academy wouldn't benefit her anymore. She lacked skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Her taijutsu was pathetic. She figured the best thing for herself right now was to leave Konoha. She would go on her own journey and collect knowledge about different herbal remedies and perhaps find a teacher who would educate her on plant based medicinal techniques and even medical jutsus.

Konoha was filled to the brim with bad memories for her. Always being rejected by the Uchiha. Not being good enough for Sasuke. The murder of her mother. She was all too eager to leave the village behind.

The only hard part would be to say goodbye to Sasuke. If she were to tell him, he wouldn't understand. He'd try to convince her to stay, but he didn't need her. Things were easy for him here. Top marks in the academy. Everyone knew who he was and here she was, a nobody. She was no one. No one would notice her gone. She felt the need to go out and make her own destiny to become her own person and she wouldn't be able to do that here in Konoha. She knew she needed a fresh start.

She took her first steps out of Konoha and felt no regret. She refused to turn around. She refused to look back. From here on out, all she could do was move forward with her life.

"Goodbye Konoha. Goodbye Sasuke."

* * *

That night, Sasuke got back from training. He held in his hand a single flower that he had found in the forest. He planned to give it to Hikari as a thank you for all the work she had always done around the house. She was always there for him and was selfless in her actions. Sasuke's cheeks turned pink from the thought of her accepting his flower. He quickly shook off the feeling, deeming it as stupid. It's not like he liked her or anything. It was just a gift, a small gesture of gratitude. Right? Did he like her? He never understood what it meant to like someone. Those girls that chased after him always claimed to "like him," but what did it even mean to like someone?

Hikari was a source of light and warmth for him. No matter how bad things would get, he knew he could always count on her smile to brighten up his day. She knew all his favorite foods and would always cook and clean for him. She put him first and cared for him after the massacre of the clan. Despite losing her mother, she never seemed to show any emotion after that night in the hospital. She was so selfless. Sasuke just realized that he was sort of inconsiderate. He never asked her how she was. He never made her dinner or took care of her. He just wanted to make her happy. Was that what it meant to "like" someone? Does he like Hikari as more than a friend?

Whatever. This is ridiculous. This isn't the time.

Sasuke entered their modest home, clutching the flower in his hand. The house was oddly quiet.

"Hikari," he called. No response.

He walked towards the kitchen of their small home and saw a note with a few words scribbled on it.

_I can't stay here in Konoha any longer. Maybe we'll meet again someday, but for now, I need to go my own way._

_Goodbye Sasuke._

_Love,_

_Hikari_

Sasuke crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it to the ground. He threw the flower in the garbage can and sat down on their small sofa. He placed his hands on his head and stared at the floor, fighting back the tears he refused to admit were there.

* * *

The next chapters will be in present time! You guys excited? Please review! Thank you for reading :3


	4. The Whore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters :3

Since summers almost here, time for updates ^_^

* * *

The Whore-

When Sasuke had realized that the girl was Hikari, he couldn't help but feel anger. She had abandoned him when they were children. His fists clenched as he saw her carefree expression. Her body draped around the older man. What a whore. What was she doing? She left behind her home and Sasuke for a life like this?

He couldn't help but follow the couple and peep through the window of the hotel room.

"Oh, Mika-chaaan~" moaned the man.

Mika-chan? Why was the man calling her Mika? Was that not Hikari? Sasuke peeped through the window and once again saw those charcoal eyes that he knew too well. It was definitely Hikari. Things just weren't making sense. Sasuke found his eyes glued to what was happening in front of him. The man slowly breathed down her neck as he removed her clothing slowly. Before he knew it, Hikari was down to just her bra and panties. Still, Sasuke watched intently, unable to turn away. What was wrong with him? A blush crept on his cheeks as he found himself mesmerized by Hikari's soft curves. She sure has grown up a lot since the last time he saw her.

Hikari covered herself with her hands, not allowing the man to remove any other articles of clothing from her. She gazed at him with seductive eyes and pink cheeks. Her expression was so vulnerable. It even caused Sasuke to blush.

"Yoji-sama," she breathed. "You first."

The older man willingly obliged. He began to remove his clothing with a perverted expression plastered on his face. Sasuke saw him ogling her like a pig. He felt disgusted. The look that the man on his face was disgusting. There was no other word to descrive it.

Suddenly, he man known as "Yoji" had the majority of his clothes off. He was in his boxers and sat on the bed waiting for his mistress to approach him. Hikari walked towards Yoji seductively. Her hips swayed back and forth. Yoji's eyes scanned Hikari's mature figure. He licked his lips as she came closer.

Hikari gently placed her hands on his broad shoulders and sat down on his lap. She leaned her head in and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke figured it was something sexy because of the expression on Yoji's face.

Sasuke paused for a second. What was he doing? He was being a pervert. He was watching a couple get ready to have sex. Sasuke continued to stare. Sex was always something that he had been curious about. He was always so busy training and he always found girls so annoying. He never had the chance to have sex with anyone. Sure, there were certain opportunities, but Sasuke wanted his first time to be with someone he knew. Not a completely random hook up. He wasn't expecting to fall in love with some girl and to have his first time with her. He never saw himself as the type to fall in love before. He was always preoccupied with hate and revenge. Those things were the complete opposite of love. Did he even know how to love anymore? It wouldn't hurt to just see what was so great about sex right? He wasn't being a creep. His spying was for… educational purposes. Sasuke did his best to convince himself of that.

Just as he was watching, Hikari pushed Yoji down on the bed and straddled him. She kissed him passionately, pinning him down.

Suddenly, Yoji coughed. He gagged and then fell on the bed, lying perfectly still.

Sasuke was in shock. He was so puzzled. Was her kiss so amazing that it literally took his breath away and caused him to faint? Was there such a skill? What type of jutsu was that? He looked back into the window at Hikari whose expression was far from the sultry expression she had early. It was cold. Her charcoal eyes were cold as she quickly put her clothes back on. Her eyes grazed over Yoji's body. Sasuke scanned the body closer. He wasn't breathing. Yoji was dead.

Sasuke watched as Hikari took out a small vial from her bag, popped the top off, and drank its contents. She scanned the room, removing all evidence of her being there.

Hikari left the body there, grabbed her belongings and proceeded to leave. Sasuke was confused. He wanted to talk to her, but she just killed someone. He was conflicted. What was he supposed to do? He slowly began following her as she walked towards the forest.

"Who's there?" she calmly asked.

Sasuke was caught off guard. He was always good at following others. He had an uncanny ability to mask his chakra, but then again, he acted as if Hikari was a civilian. He didn't bother to hide his presence. She was never good at skills that were essential to being a shinobi, but perhaps things have changed over time.

Sasuke didn't want to be perceived as a creep despite his spying on her. It's not like he saw anything bad. He didn't see her naked or anything. His usually cool demeanor faltered, leaving Sasuke in a panicked state. He quickly made his way behind her and aimed for her head. As he punched, her head swiftly avoided his strike by less than an inch and grabbed his fist. Sasuke used a substitution jutsu, leaving her holding a branch. He quickly appeared behind her. She turned around and threw a punch towards his face. Sasuke dodged and his reflexes caused him to strike her in the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of her as she tried to hit him again. However, she was out of breath and was not a fighter. Her moves were getting sloppy and Sasuke could tell. He took advantage of that. He gently struck her in the arm, hitting specific nerves on her body. The nerves he pinpointed should cause her muscles to tense up. Slowly, her body started moving slower and slower until she was moving at a sluggish pace. Sasuke quickly appeared behind her and struck her on the back of her head. He probably hit her a little harder than he should have. She would sure have a headache when she woke up.

"Shit," he cursed.

What had he just done? He was never the type to panic before. Its just when it came to Hikari, he didn't want her thinking he was some sort of perverted stalker. He then realized that he just let her body collapse on the floor.

"Oh, shit," he cursed again. Had her head hit anything? He was too busy thinking about himself and his reputation to worry about Hikari. She was definitely gonna feel something when she woke up though, probably along the lines of discomfort.

Sasuke took her back to the hotel he was currently staying in, careful not to reveal her unconscious status to any of the local villagers.

That night, she woke up and luckily she didn't remember anything. Sasuke figured he'd play it cool. She tried to leave, but he wouldn't let her. Sasuke refused to let her leave him again. Not without answering some questions, at least.

"Where did you find me," she questioned.

"You were passed out in the forest," Sasuke lied.

Hikari rubbed her head. She knew there was no way she would just pass out in the forest. What was going on? She couldn't remember anything.

She gazed at Sasuke's stoic face.

"What are you not telling me?" she snapped.

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he just stood there.

"After all these years, I guess I just expected a better first reunion," he stated.

Hikari rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she shot up.

"AHHH, MY MISSION – " she screamed.

"Mission?" Sasuke questioned.

Hikari glanced over at Sasuke, but refused to say anything. She realized that she shouldn't have said anything.

Sasuke realized she must've been talking about killing that Yoji guy, but what kind of mission could it be? So she wasn't just some streetwalker? Some prostitute? This brought up a lot of questions, but Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how he should ask her.

Hikari patted herself down and quickly glanced around the room. She quickly found her bag and proceeded to dig through its contents. Sasuke saw her bring out the small vial she had early.

Seeing that it was empty, she calmed down a bit. Her memory was fuzzy, but she soon came to realize that she must've completed her mission. After she had calmed down, she turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Wait, what do you mean a whore?" she questioned. "What exactly do you know about me Sasuke?"

Her eyes were piercing.

"Shit," Sasuke mumbled. Despite trying to cover his tracks, he actually blew his cover. How was he going to explain knowing about her going to a hotel with a guy? His plan of action was to just try to play it cool.

"I just saw you walking with some man into a hotel," Sasuke calmly stated.

Hikari's eyes narrowed. She could sense the lies.

"Have you been watching me?" she calmly questioned.

Oh the irony. When they were children, Hikari was the one to watch Sasuke from a distance, but now that they were grown up, Sasuke was the one to watch her. It's funny how things turn out.

Hikari let out a small giggle.

"Remember when we were kids? I was always the one to watch you," she smiled.

Sasuke felt the tension slowly leave the room. Hikari was laughing. Just like she used to. Something about her laugh was comforting to Sasuke. He couldn't explain it. It would be just like they were back in Konoha. Her presence was something special to him. A safe haven. Home.

"But you're not getting off the hook that easily, Uchiha."

Sasuke met her gaze. Those familiar charcoal eyes brought feelings of nostalgia back to him.

"I saw you in Iwagakure and I followed you," Sasuke sheepishly admitted.

"and now please explain this "whore" business," suggested Hikari.

"I saw you walking with that guy into the hotel and.."

Sasuke paused. He was embarrassed. He didn't want her to know that he was watching as she almost engaged in sexual activity with some guy. But then again, she wasn't really intending to have sex with him, so that technically didn't make him that much of a pervert, right?

"and..?" questioned Hikari.

"and I saw you kill him," muttered Sasuke.

Shock filled Hikari's eyes, giving Sasuke an idea. He would shift the attention towards her.

"What were you doing Hikari? Was that the mission you were talking about early?"

Hikari remained silent.

"And if you're not some whore, what exactly are you? Where did you go when we were kids? Why did you leave? What happened? What are you doing now?" Sasuke questioned ferociously.

Hikari was bombarded with question after question from Sasuke.

"Don't try to turn this on me!" fumed Hikari.

Sasuke firmly placed his hands on Hikari's shoulder.

"But this is about you. You abandoned me. What happened?"

"I guess I'm not leaving anytime soon then," Hikari sighed. "There's not much to say Sasuke. Konoha was a source of bad memories for me. You were doing so well in the academy. You needed to stay there and finish your training. You needed their guidance to become stronger, but me on the other hand, no longer needed them. I said it once to you Sasuke. I am no Shinobi."

Sasuke remained silent, eagerly awaiting her words.

"I left Konoha and went to find the Rinha clan, hoping that they would be able to tell me more about myself. That they would be able to teach me more about my lineage and more about the medical jutsu's my mom always talked about. Took forever to find them too. Turns out, my father was a pretty great man." Hikari paused and had a subtle smile on her face.

" It turns out the Rinha clan has a special kekkei genkai, but you know me. I was never great at ninjutsu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked remembering how clumsy she was in the academy and how horrible she often was at ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu.

"But anyways, they helped me further my knowledge of plant based medicine and combined it with basic knowledge of medical justsus. I trained with them for years, but decided to go my own way when I turned 16 because.. well.. "

Her eyes saddened as her gaze drifted down to the floor.

"They had some odd .. I guess you can call them "training techniques."'

Sasuke had a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean, Hikari-chan?"

"Nothing," she stated. "I've said too much. Anyways, what have you been up to?"

Sasuke remained silent. How was he going to tell her that he abandoned Konoha, ran off with Orochimaru, killed Itachi (who turned out to be completely innocent), planned to take down Konoha, then changed his mind and ended up helping Konoha.

"Not much," he spoke.

Hikari burst out laughing.

"Really now," she giggled. "So you were never a rogue ninja?"

Sasuke remained silent, his surprise evidently plastered on his face.

"Sasuke, everyone has heard of the last remaining Uchiha, who abandoned his village in search of power," Hikari laughed. "Good try though."

Hikari walked towards her bags and picked up her things.

"You're still in no condition to leave," grumbled Sasuke.

"I think I'm okay," Hikari stated. "Don't worry, I recover fast."

She shot a small smirk towards Sasuke as she turned walked towards the exit of the hotel room they were in.

"Where are you going," Sasuke questioned.

There was no answer.

"Let me come with you," Sasuke said.

Hikari turned around and looked Sasuke in the eye. His expression was honest.

"You're serious?" she questioned.

Sasuke nodded.

"All I do is wander nowadays anyway. It would be nice to have some company. Unless you don't want me to," babbled Sasuke.

Hikari smiled.

"I have some business to take care of, but after that, I would love to wander aimlessly with you Sasuke. It'd be nice to have a big, strong man for protection," she joked.

She walked towards Sasuke and patted his head, messing up his hair in the process.

"I'll be back in two hours at most," she softly spoke.

Sasuke looked at her skeptically. She left him once, what's stopping her from doing it again? Sure Sasuke was a powerful Shinobi, but when it came to Hikari, he just longed for her attention. He couldn't explain it. He just wanted her to be by his side once again.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I promise I'll be back in two hours. I don't break promises," she assured him.

Sasuke watched as she left the room. His eyes drifted towards the ground. He knew he had no idea who she has grown into, what she has become. He knew he didn't know what kind of person she was and what she was doing seducing men and killing them or whatever, but all he knew was that her warmth was the same as ever. Her presence was still comforting to him. He remembered the feeling of her hand on his head. Sure he was skeptical, but with the familiar aura she radiated, he still trusted her. Sasuke hoped that with time, all his questions would be answered.


End file.
